Vestido Rojo por SakurittaUchiha
by Sasuke y Sakura por siempre
Summary: Un sexy vestido rojo, tres compañeros con problemas de sobreprotección, una rubia muy metida y un Uchiha seriamente celoso. Sakura sabía que había sido una mala idea. Y la noche solo acababa de empezar.


Nick del autor: SakurittaUchiha  
Personajes: SakuraHaruno&SasukeUchiha NarutoUzumaki, KakashiHatake, InoYamanaka.  
Rated:T  
Advertencias:algunos insultos

Género: Humor/Romance

Palabras: 1799  
Summary: un sexy vestido rojo, tres compañeros con problemas de sobreprotección, una rubia muy metida y un Uchiha seriamente celoso. Sakura sabía que había sido una mala idea. Y la noche soloacababa de empezar.*Nick del autor  
*Personajes a utilizar.  
*Rated (K, K+, T , M)  
*Advertencias (Lemon, muerte de personaje, spoiler, etc)*Nick del autor  
*Personajes a utilizar.  
*Rated (K, K+, T , M)  
*Advertencias (Lemon, muerte de personaje, spoiler, etc)

oOo

**VestidoRojo**

El bar estaba repleto de gente, shinobis en su mayoría. Las dos kunoichis entraron y tomaron asiento en la barra del bar, pidiéndole una bebida al barman, ignorando las miradas sobre ellas. La joven de cabello rosa estaba suavemente sonrojada, mientras que la rubia se veía cómoda con la atención.

–Sabía que esto era una mala idea.- rezongó la Haruno, mientras tomaba un trago de la bebida que acababa de recibir.

–No molestes, frente. Un trato es un trato. No quiero quejas.

Sakura gruñó. La semana anterior, cuando la rubia no dejaba de molestarla y la tenía aturdida de tanto hablar, había accedido a que hoy la vistiese y la arreglase con tal de que le dé un tiempo de paz en el trabajo. Ahora se daba cuenta de la pésima idea que era. No solamente odiaba la atención, y que la viesen como un pedazo de carne, sino que en cuanto su equipo la viese…

– ¡Hola Sakura-chan! – el grito de su rubio mejor amigo la hizo saltar. Ella vio como sus compañeros se acercaban a la barra, y la cara alegre de dos de ellos, y la indiferente del tercero cambiaba a sorpresa, incredulidad y finalmente sobreprotección. Genial, simplemente genial. –¿S-Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué estás vestida a-así? – preguntó el rubio tartamudeando.

–Hola chicos. – saludó a sus compañeros con tranquilidad. – No entiendo a qué te refieres, Naruto. –

–Es que… es que… ese vestido es… es…– el rubio no encontraba palabras para expresarse, por lo que miro a los otros dos miembros del equipo en busca de apoyo.

–No es apropiado, Sakura. Así que vamos, te acompaño a casa a cambiarte. – le dijo su antiguo sensei, señalando a la salida del bar, mientras Naruto y Sasuke asentían en señal de acuerdo.

La medic-nin frunció el ceño. Sinceramente odiaba ese vestido y las miradas que atrajo, pero eso no significaba que iba a permitir que su equipo le ordenase a ella que se cambiase. Que Ino haya decidido por ella ya era suficiente, estos tres no iban a decirle a ella que vestir y que no vestir.

– No. Me niego. Ustedes no tienen nada que opinar. – hablo con seguridad la Haruno.

–Sakura, no seas irracional. – Sasuke intervino, mirándola con exasperación.

– ¿Perdón? Lo dice el tipo que se fue con un loco homosexual que deseaba su cuerpo.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. _Vas_ a cambiarte ese vestido.

–No, no lo haré.

–Por favor, Sakura-chan, yo te acompaño. Ese vestido es…

– ¿Es…?

–Demasiado corto. Y ajustado. Y rojo. Y escotado. – rezongo el rubio, tratando de hacerle entender a su casi hermana.

La Yamanaka, que hasta el momento había estado observando en silencio, soltó un bufido.

–Ustedes porque no vieron lo que llevaba puesto hace dos semanas en la misión de seducción. _Eso_ era malditamente sexy y atrevido.

– ¡INO!

– ¿Misión de seducción? –los tres preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

–¡Baa-chan va a oírme!

–Voy a matar a esa mujer. – gruñó el morocho.

–Ustedes dos se calman. Fue una misión, nada de otro mundo.

– ¡Pero-pero tú eres muy chica, Sakura-chan!

–Tengo 18 años. Además no es algo del otro mundo. Soy una kunoichi. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué teja?

–Dejando eso de lado, _porahora_, vas a cambiarte Sakura. Estas mostrando demasiada piel, y este lugar está lleno de pervertidos.

–DígameSensei, por favor, que nota la ironía. Y he dicho que no me voy a cambiar, y no lo voy a hacer. Ahora, si me disculpan…– su compañera volteó y siguió bebiendo su ahora segundo trago.

–Por lo menos ponte esto. – el Uchiha dijo, extendiéndole su campera negra.

–No, Sakura-chan se pondrá **mi** campera, Teme. – dijo el rubio sacándose su abrigo.

–No molestes, Dobe. Además nadie querría ponerse tu campera. Tanto naranja hace que sangren mis ojos, y no justamente por el uso del Magenkyo. – la Haruno rió por lo bajo. ¿Sasuke acababa de hacer una broma? Parecía irreal.

– ¡Retira lo dicho, Teme! Además es mejor que tu chaqueta negra de emo.

–No pienso retirarlo, Dobe.

Y mientras la discusión entre los otros dos chicos seguía, Kakashi se acercó a su antigua alumna y puso su campera en los hombros de la joven. La chica estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero el Hatake la cortó.

–Sin discusiones, Sakura. –La voz, la mirada y la postura de su antiguo maestro hizo que la Haruno se contenga. Sabía las ocasiones en las que era mejor no enfrentar alHatake, y esta era una de ellas, por lo que frunció los labios y asintió, aunque no se veía muy contenta por haber cedido. Cuando los otros dos notaron que Sakura tenía la campera de Kakashi pararon su discusión y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la barra, donde ya estaba el ninja copia. Desde allí se dedicaron a observar a su compañera y fulminar a todos los hombres que no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

La Haruno rodó los ojos.

–Esos tres son imposibles. – gruñó a su mejor amiga, quien se rió por lo bajo.

–Y así los amas. –afirmó con seguridad Ino, a lo que la medic-nin no pudo contradecir. –Ahora olvídate por un rato de los tres perros guardianes, y trata de divertirte. Aquel morocho no deja de mirarte desde que llegamos. – dijo señalando imperceptiblemente a un joven de la esquina. La chica de ojos verdes volteó a donde le indicaba su amiga y vio a un joven muy bien parecido a quién le sonrió.

Y así continuó la noche. Varios chicos se acercaron a ella, le invitaron bebidas, coquetearon, con algunos incluso bailó. En algún momento sus compañeros no soportarían más e intervendrían. Tirarían una bebida en el chico, o lo asustarían, o lo golpearían. Y ella volvería a intentarlo de nuevo. No iba a permitir que sus compañeros le arruinaran la noche.

Ya mucho más tarde, Naruto y Kakashi se fueron, pues ellos tenían una misión diplomática en Suna (a la que Sasuke no asistiría para no armar conflictos por su pelea con Gaara años anteriores, ya que entre ambos prevalecía una cierta tensión), por lo que el Uchiha fue quien se quedó a asegurarse que Sakura volviese sana a casa. Ergo, sin compañía _indeseada_.

Sakura estaba 'alegre', había bebido mucho, pero entre el hecho que desde los 14 tomaba alcohol gracias a su Shishou, y que su cuerpo automáticamente utilizaba chakra para acelerar la metabolización del alcohol, nunca llegaba a estar borracha. Ella se puso de pie, saludo al barman (su única compañía continua a lo largo de la noche) y se dirigió a la salida, con cierto perro guardián siguiéndola de cerca.

Avanzaron un gran trecho en silencio, solo sus tacones haciendo ruido. Cuando ya estaban a pocas cuadras de su casa, ella rompió el silencio.

–Te das cuenta que conozco bien mi camino a casa. No me voy a perder ni nada por el estilo.

–Hmp. – 'respondió' Sasuke, a lo que ella rodó los ojos.

–Típica respuesta. –dijo con una sonrisa leve. –Esta noche ustedes tres estuvieron insoportables.

–Lo que no hubiera sido necesario si te hubieses vestido de un modo más apropiado. – le refutó el morocho.

– ¿Por ejemplo…?

–Como monja.

La chica se echó a reír. Era tan raro escucharlo haciendo bromas. Sasuke sonrió ante la reacción de su compañera. La verdad ésta no había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida, especialmente ver a tanta mosca rodeando y mirando a la Haruno, a quienes él les dirigía miradas al estilo Uchiha-sumamente-posesivo (de esas que decían vuelve-a-acercarte-a-mi-chica-y-te-desfigurare-el-rostro-de-tal-forma-que-ni-tu-mama-te-reconoceria-y-ni-una-cirujia-plastica-te-ayudaria-a-reconstruir)y persiguiendo, golpeando y amenazando a aquellos que se atreviesen a acercársele demá ía sido una noche difícil, pero se había dado cuenta de con cuanta facilidad cualquier idiota podría robar a su Sakura. Bueno, está bien, puede que técnicamente no sea _suya_, aunque en algún momento lo fue, o algo parecido. La cuestión era que Sakura no estaría eternamente esperando a que él de el paso, si es que todavía estaba esperando.

El Uchiha se detuvo y dirigió su mirada oscura a la joven, quién después de dar unos pasos se dio cuenta que él no la seguía, por lo que paró y volteó a verlo.

–Sal conmigo. –

Sakura parpadeó una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

Y entonces…

–No. –respondió resueltamente, al tiempo que volteaba y retomaba su camino.

¿Ella acababa de rechazarlo? ¿Solo así? Sasuke no podía creerlo. Continuó caminando, alcanzando a su compañera en un par de pasos, debido a que sus piernas eran más largas y ella usaba tacos. El silencio tenso los rodeaba, él no podía creer que ella lo hubiese rechazado. Está bien, habían pasado cinco años desde que ella estaba locamente enamorada de él, pero igualmente… ¿en qué momento lo había superado? ¿Había otro? ¿Tal vez Naruto? ¿Kakashi? ¿Su mala copia?

La frase 'Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde' le venía malditamente bien en este momento. Mataría al estúpido que se le ocurrió. Ahora tenía este estúpido vació en el pecho al que no le podía poner nombre, lo que le enfermaba. Él era SasukeUchiha, último y único heredero de uno de los más poderosos clanes, antiguo vengador, actual ANBU.

–Sasuke.

Una chica no lo debería poner así.

–Sasuke.

Era vergonzoso, pero no podía evitarlo. Él tenía sentimientos por la Haruno.

– ¡Sasuke! –el grito de la joven lo saco de sus pensamientos, y el volteó a mirarla. – Pregúntamelo de nuevo.

El Uchiha la miró incrédulo. Ella debía estar bromeando. ¿Acaso quería regodearse en el hecho de que ahora que él la quería, ella ya lo había superado?

– ¡Vamos, hazlo! –le pidió la medic-nin.

Sasuke sabía que no se podría negar a la petición, por lo que tomó aire.

–Sakura, sal conmigo.

–Va de nuevo. _Pregúntamelo_, Sasuke. Y trata de usar el por favor. –la cara de irritación del Uchiha casi asusta a Sakura. _Casi_. –Dale, no seas gruñón. Te prometo que es la última vez. ¿Sasuke-_kun_?

Luego de un sonido amenazador por parte del joven, éste se preparó para decirlo nuevamente. Después de todo, _la tercera es la vencida_ ¿no?

–Sakura, ¿saldrías conmigo? – La Haruno abrió la boca, por lo que él se apresuró en agregar– ¿Por favor?

Ella lo miro con suspicacia. Había sonado levemente sarcástico, pero probablemente era lo mejor que conseguiría del Uchiha.

–Búscame mañana a las siete. No llegues tarde. –dicho esto, entro en su casa, dejando a un sorprendido morocho en la puerta, que en segundos se abrió nuevamente.

–Y quiero flores. Y chocolates. –fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

La puerta volvió a ser abierta, y Sakura salió apenas unos pasos hasta el portador del Sharingan.

–Casi me olvido. Gracias por acompañarme a casa, Sasuke-kun– dijo suavemente, para luego darle un casto beso en la mejilla. – ¡Hasta mañana, Sasuke! – y volvió a cerrar la puerta delante de un shockeado Uchiha.

Al final fue una noche bastante interesante.

Nota de autor: en mi perfil de fanfiction se puede encontrar una imagen del vestido rojo. No quise describirlo por el tema del límite de palabras a utilizar en el reto, y acá no puedo subir links. Probablemente, si tiene buena recepción, voy a hacer esta misma historia desde la perspectiva de los chicos, porque no es casual que estén allí, y también una continuación con la cita del siglo *guiño, guiño*

Nota de Administración: _El presente fanfic cumple con las reglas presentadas y entra a participar en el 1º Concurso de fanfiction: Sasuke y Sakura por siempre (Más información en el perfil de esta cuenta). La administración no ha manipulado de ninguna forma el presente one-shot, y sólo se ha tomado la libertad de agregar este comentario al final._

Ustedes, los lectores también pueden aportar en dicho evento apoyando al escrito que más les guste. ¿Cómo? Muy fácil.

Una vez terminado de leer este escrito, pueden dejar un comentario con el puntaje que cree tiene este fic según su opinión de la siguiente manera.

_Ejemplo:_

**El fanfic me ha gustado mucho, creo que es muy entretenido (blablabla) +5****(Siempre agregando el puntaje que creen merece el fanfic en la escala del 1 al 5)**

.

Desde ya, muchas gracias por su participación a los creadores de los fanfictions y a los lectores que den su opinión.

**¡Saludos!**

**La administración.**


End file.
